


why are you so far away, she said, why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you, that I'm in love with you?

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Então era assim que Eddie Kaspbrak ficava quando ele estava bêbado. Até mais barulhento e mais propenso a discutir, mas também mais propenso a risos e sorrisos. Richie gostava disso.





	why are you so far away, she said, why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you, that I'm in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic se passa durante a cena do restaurante do filme de 2019, a música que faz referência é Just like heaven da banda The Cure.

Então era assim que Eddie Kaspbrak ficava quando ele estava bêbado. Até mais barulhento e mais propenso a discutir, mas também mais propenso a risos e sorrisos. Richie gostava disso. 

Quando Eddie foi pra jukebox do restaurante ele o seguiu. Ele se apoiou na parede enquanto Eddie via a seleção de músicas disponíveis, e para não encará-lo demais Richie voltou seu olhar para a mesa onde Ben, Beverly, Mike e Bill estavam conversando animadamente. 

“Eu ainda não consigo acreditar o quão gostoso Ben ficou, você teria previsto isso ?” Richie disse. 

“Não...Mike também parece muito melhor do que eu teria previsto” Eddie disse. 

“E Bill”

“Mas Bill sempre foi atraente” 

Essa não era a resposta que Richie esperando, e também era uma resposta que lhe enchia com sentimentos contraditórios. Dizer que alguém parece bem ou bonito é algo objetivo, algo que não necessariamente tem haver com a sexualidade da pessoa. Dizer que alguém é atraente no entanto para ele significava diferente, implica uma preferência pessoal, por exemplo só havia uma pessoa ali que ele realmente descreveria como sendo atraente para ele, e não era Ben, ou Bill, ou Mike e certamente não Beverly. Se Eddie tivesse a mesma definição, se ele fosse alguém que sentia atração por homens, isso técnicamente abriria possibilidades que Richie realmente queria que fossem abertas. Mas se ele sentia atração por homens, mas não por ele especificamente isso talvez sentiria até pior do que se ele apenas fosse hétero. E se fosse Bill em particular que Eddie se sentisse atraído isso seria até pior. Mais cedo naquele dia ele tinha percebido naquela noite é que as vezes amores antigos não vão embora, mas aparentemente o mesmo podia ser dito sobre antigos ciúmes. 

“E eu ?” Eddie perguntou. 

“Você o que ?”

“Eu pareço como você achou que eu pareceria ?” 

_Você parece igual, você parece com a porra do amor da minha vida _Richie pensou mas ao invés disso ele disse : 

“Não se preocupe Eds, você pode não ser o galã do grupo, mas você ainda é o mais fofo”

Eddie rolou seus olhos. 

“E você ainda é mais irritante” 

“Alguém tem que ser...então você escolher uma música ou não ?”

“Eu não consigo decidir, você quer decidir por mim ?”

“Tá, mas não vá reclamar se você não gostar” 

Richie pensou em propositalmente escolher algo que Eddie odiaria, mas ao invés disso seus dedos se encontraram apertando uma que ele se lembrava de sempre estar no walkman de Eddie em 1988. 

“_Just like heaven_” Eddie disse quando a música começou a tocar “Eu sempre amei essa” 

“Eu sei, vamos voltar para a mesa” 

Richie disse e enquanto a música tocava ele fez um esforço deliberado de não olhar para Eddie. Tanto que ele não notou que o tempo todo que a música tocava Eddie não parecia ser capaz de parar de olhar para ele. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
